Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/Gallery
Illustrations Ultra Jump Covers= Ultra Jump June 2011.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' June 2011 Ultra Jump October 2011.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' October 2011 Ultra Jump January 2012.jpeg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2012 Ultra Jump May 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2012 Ultra Jump August 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2012 Ultra Jump October 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' October 2012 Ultra Jump November 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' November 2012 Ultra Jump June 2013.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' June 2013 Ultra Jump December 2013.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' December 2013 Ultra Jump April 2014.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2014 Ultra Jump May 2014.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2014 (JoJolion emblem) Ultra Jump January 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2015 Ultra Jump February 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' February 2015 Ultra Jump August 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2015 Ultra Jump January 2016.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2016 Ultra Jump May 2016.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2016 Ultra Jump August 2016.png|''Ultra Jump'' August 2016 Ultra Jump January 2017.png|''Ultra Jump'' January 2017 Ultra Jump May 2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2017 Ultra Jump August 2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2017 Ultra Jump September 2017.png|''Ultra Jump'' September 2017 Ultra Jump January 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2018 Ultra Jump August 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2018 Ultra Jump November 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' November 2018 UltraJump2019-8.png|''Ultra Jump'' August 2019 |-| Chapter covers= JJL Chapter 1 Magazine Cover B.jpg|JJL Chapter 1 cover B JJL Chapter 7 Magazine Cover A.png|JJL Chapter 7 cover A JJL Chapter 7 Magazine Cover B.jpg|JJL Chapter 7 cover B JJL Chapter 11 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL Chapter 11 cover JJL Chapter 13 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL Chapter 13 cover JJL Chapter 14 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL Chapter 14 cover JJL Chapter 21 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL Chapter 21 cover B JJL Chapter 26 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL Chapter 26 cover B JJL Chapter 30 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL Chapter 30 cover B JJL Chapter 49 Magazine Cover.png|JJL Chapter 49 cover JJL Chapter 53 Magazine Cover.png|JJL Chapter 53 cover JJL Chapter 56.png|JJL Chapter 56 cover JJL Chapter 84 Magazine Cover.png|JJL Chapter 84 cover |-| Volume covers= Volume 105.jpg|JJL Volume 1 Volume 106.jpg|JJL Volume 2 Volume 107.jpg|JJL Volume 3 Volume 108.jpg|JJL Volume 4 Volume 109.jpg|JJL Volume 5 Volume 110.jpg|JJL Volume 6 Volume 111.jpg|JJL Volume 7 Volume 112.jpg|JJL Volume 8 Volume 113.jpg|JJL Volume 9 Volume 114.jpg|JJL Volume 10 Volume 115.jpg|JJL Volume 11 Volume 117.jpg|JJL Volume 13 Volume 118.jpg|JJL Volume 14 Volume 119.jpg|JJL Volume 15 Volume 120.jpg|JJL Volume 16 Volume 121.jpg|JJL Volume 17 Volume 122.jpg|JJL Volume 18 Volume 123.jpg|JJL Volume 19 Volume 124.jpg|JJL Volume 20 Volume 125.jpg|JJL Volume 21 Volume 126.jpg|JJL Volume 22 |-| Misc= UJ Part 8 Announcement.jpg|JoJolion announcement, Ultra Jump April 19, 2011 Exhib8.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition 01jojopart8.jpg|Exhibition JoJos ArakiNY.jpg|Postcard Josukeface.jpg|Ultra Jump Cover closeup JosukeJoJoveller.png|JOJOVELLER cover 04jojolion.jpg|Postcard #2 JosukeShuiesha.png|Ultra Jump Advertisment UJAugust2016Clean.png|Ultra Jump August 2016 2015ArakiJosuke.jpg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2015) 2016ArakiJosuke.jpg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2016) 2017ArakiJosuke.jpeg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2017) JoJolionUJ2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2017 UJAugust2017Clean.jpg|Ultra Jump August 2017 UJSeptember2017Clean.jpg.png|Ultra Jump September 2017 UJAugust2018Clean.jpg|Ultra Jump August 2018 ArakiEx2017JJL.png|Hirohiko Araki Exhibition 2017, with Yasuho Canvas 4.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Josukes.png|Sketch of both Josukes JosukeJoJolionAutograph2012.jpg|Josuke Autograph 2012 JosukeHolly.png|Josuke carrying Holy Joestar-Kira unconscious Gappy,_equivalent_exchange.png|Josuke's side effects from use of the Locacaca 6251 JoJolion Manga= JJL Josuke First.jpg|Josuke's first appearance JosukeTriesDumplings.PNG|Trying out sesame honey dumplings for the first time GappySurprised.jpg|Surprised at how easy 'his' hidden key was to find Rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793491.jpg|Josuke with his Stand, Soft & Wet Josukeeyestongue.png|Four eyes and two tongues whothehellami.jpg|Josuke's identity dilemna josukewin.jpg|Declaring victory JosukeS&WBubble.png|Josuke using a bottle of water in conjunction with Soft & Wet's ability to create a large bubble shield Satoru_Ability_ReActivation.png|Josuke and Rai about to be attacked by Satoru Akefu's Stand Josuke_ambulance.png|Josuke being hospitalized after sustaining damage from Satoru's stand ability Josuke-knocks-out-guard.png|After waking up in the hospital, Josuke uses Soft & Wet to knock out a guard Josuke-attacked-by-satorus-stand.png|Josuke is attacked by Satoru's Stand yet again, with the unconscious guard's body flying into him JosukeHolly.png|Josuke carrying Holly unconscious Gappy,_equivalent_exchange.png|Josuke's side effects from use of the Locacaca 6251 |-| Sketches= gappy01.jpg gappy02.jpg JJL Chapter 35 Tailpiece.png JJL Chapter 48 Tailpiece.png Gappy03.jpg Gappy04.jpg Gappy05.jpg Chapter Covers Chapters 1 to 25= JJL Chapter 2.jpg|JJL Chapter 2 JJL Chapter 3.jpg|JJL Chapter 3 JJL Chapter 4.jpg|JJL Chapter 4 JJL Chapter 5.jpg|JJL Chapter 5 JJL Chapter 9.jpg|JJL Chapter 9 JJL Chapter 10.jpg|JJL Chapter 10 JJL Chapter 11.png|JJL Chapter 11 JJL Chapter 12.jpg|JJL Chapter 12 (featuring the JoJolion emblem) JJL Chapter 13.png|JJL Chapter 13 JJL Chapter 14.png|JJL Chapter 14 JJL Chapter 15.jpg|JJL Chapter 15 JJL Chapter 17.png|JJL Chapter 17 JJL Chapter 18.jpg|JJL Chapter 18 JJL Chapter 19.png|JJL Chapter 19 JJL Chapter 20.png|JJL Chapter 20 JJL Chapter 22.png|JJL Chapter 22 (Josuke's profile) JJL Chapter 24.png|JJL Chapter 24 |-| Chapters 26 to 50= JJL Chapter 27 Cover A.png|JJL Chapter 27 JJL Chapter 29.png|JJL Chapter 29 JJL Chapter 32.png|JJL Chapter 32 JJL Chapter 33.jpg|JJL Chapter 33 JJL Chapter 34.png|JJL Chapter 34 JJL Chapter 35.png|JJL Chapter 35 JJL Chapter 36.png|JJL Chapter 36 JJL Chapter 37.png|JJL Chapter 37 JJL Chapter 38.png|JJL Chapter 38 JJL Chapter 41.png|JJL Chapter 41 JJL Chapter 43.png|JJL Chapter 43 JJL Chapter 46.png|JJL Chapter 46 JJL Chapter 47 Coloured.png|JJL Chapter 47 JJL Chapter 48.png|JJL Chapter 48 JJL Chapter 49.png|JJL Chapter 49 JJL Chapter 50.png|JJL Chapter 50 |-| Chapters 51 to 75= JJL Chapter 53.png|JJL Chapter 53 JJL Chapter 55 Coloured.jpg|JJL Chapter 55 JJL Chapter 56.png|JJL Chapter 56 JJL Chapter 58.jpg|JJL Chapter 58 JJL Chapter 59 Coloured.jpg|JJL Chapter 59 JJL Chapter 60.png|JJL Chapter 60 JJL Chapter 61.png|JJL Chapter 61 JoJolion Chapter 62.png|JJL Chapter 62 JJL Chapter 64.jpg|JJL Chapter 64 JJL Chapter 67.jpg|JJL Chapter 67 JJL Chapter 69.jpg|JJL Chapter 69 JJL Chapter 70.jpg|JJL Chapter 70 JJL Chapter 72.jpg|JJL Chapter 72 JJL Chapter 73.jpg|JJL Chapter 73 JJL Chapter 74.jpg|JJL Chapter 74 JJL Chapter 75.jpg|JJL Chapter 75 |-| Chapter 76 onward= JJL Chapter 76.jpg|JJL Chapter 76 JJL Chapter 77.jpg|JJL Chapter 77 JJL Chapter 79.jpg|JJL Chapter 79 JJL Chapter 82.png|JJL Chapter 82 JJL Chapter 83.png|JJL Chapter 83 JJL Chapter 84.png|JJL Chapter 84 JJL Chapter 88.png|JJL Chapter 88 JJL Chapter 89.png|JJL Chapter 89 JJL Chapter 90.png|JJL Chapter 90 JJL Chapter 91.png|JJL Chapter 91 JJL Chapter 92.png|JJL Chapter 92 Games ASB= Gappy ASB.jpg|Josuke's render for All Star Battle Jo2ke A.jpg|Josuke Costume A in All Star Battle Jo2ke B.jpg|Josuke Costume B in All Star Battle Jo2ke C.jpg|Josuke Costume C in All Star Battle 8jsk.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= JosukehigashikataJJLeoh.png|Josuke's render for Eyes of Heaven Josuk8JoshuIntroEoH.png|Josuke and Joshu's dual intro, EoH EoHFriction.jpeg|Cheekily stealing the friction right under Joshu during their DHA, EoH Figurines JosukeJJLSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Josuke second01.jpg|Statue Legend Josuke01.jpg|Statue Legend 2nd color 00000114.jpg|World Collectable Figure Category:Galleries